memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jolene Blalock
| geboorteplaats = San Diego, Californië, V.S. | imdb = nm0086883 | afbeelding2 = T'Mir.jpg | beschrijving2 = Blalock als T'Mir | afbeelding3 = Mirror TPol and Forrest.jpg | beschrijving3 = Blalock als T'Pol (spiegel) |}} Jolene Blalock, geboren op 5 maart , speelde de Vulcan wetenschappelijke officier T'Pol in Star Trek: Enterprise. Ze speelde ook T'Pol's tweede overgrootmoeder T'Mir in de aflevering "Carbon Creek". Ze is van Schotse-Ierse afkomst. Haar familienaam was oorspronkelijk "Black Lock", wat zwart haar betekent. Jeugd en vroege carrière Ze is geboren in San Diego, Californië. In haar jeugd werd ze een grote fan van Star Trek: The Original Series, waarin haar favoriete karakter Mr. Spock was. Het was daarom ook geweldig voor haar dat ze de rol kreeg van de Vulcan T'Pol op de ''Enterprise'', een rol die het pad effende voor Spock zelf in de originele series, die honderd jaar later speelt. Als kind begon ze al met het spelen in schoolvoorstellingen en toen ze een tiener was stapte ze in de modellenwereld. Op 23-jarige leeftijd had ze in haar eerste rol in de televisieserie Veronica's Closet, waarin ook Kirstie Alley, Wallace Langham en Mark Harelik in meespeelden. Hierop volgde de hoofdrol in de televisiefilm Jason and the Argonauts. In deze film speelden ook Star Trek: Deep Space Nine acteur Frank Langella en Brian Thompson mee. In hetzelfde jaar had ze ook een gastrol in de serie G vs E, hierin speelden ook haar toekomstige Enterprise collega John Billingsley en Star Trek: The Next Generation gastacteur Clayton Rohner. In , voordat ze de rol kreeg van T'Pol, speelde ze in de televisieserie Diamond Hunters en de televisiefilm On the Edge, waarin ook Christopher Lloyd en Bruce Davison meespeelden. Terwijl Enterprise nog in productie was had ze twee gastrollen in de science fiction serie Stargate SG-1, waarvan in één aflevering met Tony Amendola. Andere televisieseries waarin ze heeft meegespeeld zijn onder meer The Love Boat: The Next Wave ( , met Phil Morris en Rick Pasqualone), D.C. ( , met Kristanna Loken en toekomstig Enterprise gastactrice Joanna Cassidy), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ( , met Erich Anderson) en JAG ( , met Rif Hutton en geregisseerd door Enterprise regisseur James Whitmore, Jr.). Enterprise en recente carrière Blalock speelde de rol van T'Pol in alle 98 afleveringen van Enterprise van tot in . Voor haar optredens heeft ze meerdere prijzen en nominaties ontvangen. Als een die-hard fan van de originele serie had ze een uitgesproken kritische mening over de koers die Enterprise volgde in het derde seizoen en beschuldigde ze de producenten ervan dat ze het op de verkeerde weg waren. Alhoewel ze het vierde seizoen als een verbetering zag, had ze zware kritiek op de laatste aflevering "These Are the Voyages..." vanwege het ontbreken van de focus op de Enterprise bemanning en het erin voegen van acteurs uit The Next Generation. Ze noemde deze aflevering zelfs "walgelijk". Dat de laatste opnamedag op haar dertigste verjaardag viel maakte het al niet veel beter. Later merkte ze echter op dat ze wel begrip had voor de keuze van de producenten. Aanvankelijk was ze niet vaak op Star Trek conventies te vinden, maar op dit moment neemt ze hier wel actief aan deel. Ze is nu ook in films aan te treffen. In had ze haar debuut in de thriller Slow Burn (met Bruce McGill) en later speelde ze met Tony Todd in een andere thriller Shadow Puppets. Op de televisie had ze een rol in de film I Dream of Murder. Ze heeft ook opnames gemaakt voor de serie Lost, bedacht door producenten J.J. Abrams en Damon Lindelof en met Daniel Dae Kim en Terry O'Quinn. Voordat de aflevering klaar was werd het verhaal echter gewijzigd en werden haar scènes eruit geknipt. Recentelijk heeft ze nog een rol gehad in de film Starship Troopers 3: Marauder en de thriller First Fear. Andere projecten Behalve haar optredens op televisie en in films doet ze ook af en toe modellenwerk en werd ze gefotografeerd voor bladen als FHM, Maxim en Playboy. Persoonlijk leven Blalock is een actieve surfer, iets wat ze al graag doet sinds ze een kind was. Bovendien doet ze ook actief aan snowboarding en skateboarding. Op 22 april 2003 is ze getrouwd met muziekproducent Michael Rapino en woont sindsdien in Los Angeles, Californië. Blalock, Jolene Blalock, Jolene bg:Джолийн Блалок cs:Jolene Blalock de:Jolene Blalock en:Jolene Blalock es:Jolene Blalock fr:Jolene Blalock pl:Jolene Blalock ru:Джолин Блэлок